Second Chance
by ulamougli
Summary: harry gets a second chance to meet his parents and other friends when they were young.
1. Default Chapter

"Hey, hermione, Ron.. wait up!" Harry Potter called out to his two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, as he ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ron and hermione greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Listen you guys, there is something I have to show you, but, I can't show it to you here, right now. Meet me at the Gryffindor common room at midnight, Okay?" "I don't know, Harry," hermione said slowly "is this 'something' you have to show us dangerous?"  
  
"Oh, for qudditch's sake hermione, cut me some slack will you" Harry said impatiently.  
  
"Hey, I am just looking out for us, O.K.?"  
  
Ron snorted and hermione glared at him, opening her mouth to say something. Harry, sensing a fight, jumped in between and asked if they both were coming, and, to his great relief, they stopped glaring at each other and muttered a "fine". ***********  
  
Hermione slowly got off her bed, put on her robe and crept down stairs, afraid that she would make some noise and wake somebody up. She did not know what it was that Harry wanted to show Ron and her, but she hoped that it was not anything bad. By the time Hermione had reached the common room, Both Harry and Ron were there, looking very pissed off.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Sor-ry, but I had to make sure that no one saw me." Hermione snapped back.  
  
"So, Harry, what did you want to show us?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione.  
  
"O.K., so, I was taking a walk yesterday on the grounds of hogwarts and guess what I found."  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"This" Harry said, putting his hand out for Ron and Hermione to see.  
  
"Um, Harry, isn't that a time turner?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry, y-you are not planning to use it, right?" stammered Hermione.  
  
"Well Of course, I am, we all are."  
  
"No way, absolutely not, nuh-uh." Hermione said, shaking her head firmly.  
  
"I hate to say this, mate, but she does have a point." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I know that and stuff, but this is a good chance to see what really went on in the past." Harry argued.  
  
"Harry, there is no way I am travelling with that thing to the past to see you-know-who kill people." Hermione said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Look, it's not a big deal. I mean, we will be back soon and no one will even know." Harry said, looking to Ron for help. But, Ron suddenly seemed very interested in his shoes.  
  
Hermione still was not convinced. "Harry, we would be breaking a million rules if we travel to the past in that thing. We could even get expelled. Professor Dumbledore will not be there to save your neck every time, you know."  
  
"Fine, I promise we will not go into the time when Voldermort was in full power and killing people. But, come on, its not like we haven't broken rules before." Harry told Hermione, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Fine, I'll come. But, we have to be back before anyone even realizes that we are gone." Hermione said, hands on her hips.  
  
"deal. 


	2. we meet again

"Deal"  
  
"Um, Harry," Ron began "do you know how to work a time turner?"  
  
"Well, no. But, hermione knows how. Don't you, hermione?" Harry asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
"I knew this would all come on me. I just knew it." Hermione muttered angrily as she took the time turner from Harry. Suddenly, everything was black .. ********  
  
One minute Harry was sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room and the next, he was on the ground, with Ron and Hermione on top of him.  
  
"Er..Ron, I am sure that you would like to be in this lovely nice position all day, but, GET OFF ME"  
  
"Fine, don't shout like that Hermy, its not good for my ears." Ron said mockingly, deliberately saying the nickname that hermione hated the most.  
  
"O.K., that is it. You are SO dead, Weasly." And with that, hermione started chasing Ron, and Harry started running after hermione and Ron.  
  
Then, Ron accidentally tripped over something and fell. Hermione and Harry, who did not see Ron lying on the ground, tripped over Ron and fell on top of him.  
  
"Oh, God, not, again." Hermione muttered, frustrated.  
  
"Gerroff ee" Ron said from underneath Harry.  
  
"What did you say, Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"GERROFF EE" Ron said desperately.  
  
Hermione shifted a little so that Ron could actually breath.  
  
"Er.Ron you are not exactly being clear. What did you say, again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I said, could you kindly, GET OF ME" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, this is all your fault anyways."  
  
"MY fault? How can you say its MY fault when its YOU who work that time thingy?"  
  
"It's a time turner, Ron. And besides, you and Harry were the ones who told me to work it."  
  
"Guys stop fighting for a second."  
  
"Well, maybe it was me and Harry who told you to work it. But you don't have to listen to each and every thing we say, you know."  
  
"I do NOT listen to everything you and Harry says." "Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not "  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"EXCUSE ME"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up to se a crowd of people gaping at them. They had not realized that there were people around them.  
  
"Oopsies" Ron said sheepishly.  
  
The boy who had spoken stepped forward and Harry gasped. He was a split image of Sirius black, Harry's godfather. It took him only a moment to realize that this was year 1976, when his father was 16yrs old. 


	3. Chapter 3 Second Chance: Transfer Studen...

Thanx a million to all u guys who reviewed. I'll try to work on my grammar more(.  
  
The boy who had spoken stepped forward and Harry gasped. He was a split image of Sirius black, Harry's godfather. It took him only a moment to realize that this was year 1976, when his father was 16yrs old.  
  
Hermione and Ron must have realized it too, because they were gawking at Sirius as though he had four hands attached to his face.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Just follow my lead." Hermione whispered back, still staring at Sirius.  
  
"Hey, you kids, okay?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Who you calling a kid, mister?" Ron asked heatedly, causing both Hermione and Harry to kick him in the shins.  
  
"OW, that hurt!" Ron cried, rubbing his shins.  
  
"So, as I was saying" Sirius said with an amused glance at Ron, but, Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Oh, we are okay. Just tripped. We'll be fine, really. We were jut on our way to see the headmaster. I mean, you know, with us being new here and all" Hermione babbled on and on, not noticing that Sirius and everyone else had noticed Harry and he was gawking at him just like Hermione and Ron had gawked at him when they first saw Sirius.  
  
"Hermione, shut up." Harry whispered fiercely.  
  
Hermione immediately shut up, finally realizing that she was babbling.  
  
"So, uh, we'll just go now." Hermione muttered, getting of Harry. But Harry's eyes were on another boy who had come up behind Sirius and was smirking as well. All Harry could do was stare.  
  
"Did you say you were new here?" Sirius asked. "Well, then it would be mine and James' pleasure to take you three down to the headmaster's office." That was when Ron and Hermione noticed Harry's father standing beside Sirius, grinning at them. Ron gasped but Hermione remained calm.  
  
"Thank you very much." She said, helping Harry and Ron up.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thank you very much." Ron said to Sirius, recovering. Then he whispered to Hermione: "see, I have nice manners." Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"So, you guys are new here?" James asked Harry, pretending not to notice that Harry looked just like him.  
  
"Uh.Yeah. We are transfer students from Dumstrang." Harry answered, thinking fast.  
  
"I see," Sirius said thoughtfully. "What year are you guys in?"  
  
"We are in the fourth year." Said Ron.  
  
"That's weird, I did not know that they took fourth year transfers. And it's the middle of the school year too." James said, bewildered.  
  
"Um.well.you see..we are..er.." Ron stammered.  
  
"Gifted kids."  
  
"yeah, that's it.we are gifted kids. Dumstrang asked Hogwarts to take us since hogwarts is a much better place than Dumstrang for learning." Ron said smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you got that right." Sirius said grinning widely.  
  
"Well, this is it. This is the headmaster's office." James said looking at Harry closely.  
  
"Wow, it's so big." Hermione pretended to look awed.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Ron said, picking up after Hermione.  
  
"So, you guys can go on in." James said pointing to the door.  
  
"Yeah, but we do not know the password." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, stupid me." James said, smacking himself over the head. "Chocolate lemon" The doors opened and Ron, hermione and Harry stepped in after saying goodbye to James and Sirius.  
  
"Wait." Harry caught Hermione's arm. "Before we go any further, are we going to tell Dumbledore who we really are?"  
  
"Of course we are. I mean, you know we could never fool Dumbledore. Its better to tell the truth than lying to him." Hermione said.  
  
"I suppose." Harry said, thinking.  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office and looked around. Everything looked the same except some things like photos had been move here and there and Fawkes was not there either. "Hem Hem." All three of them whirled around and came face to face with professor Dumbledore. 


End file.
